


Rituali mattutini

by AlexielMihawk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielMihawk/pseuds/AlexielMihawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In cui Kisame vive nell'appartamento opposto a quello di Sakura e si rifugia da lei ogni volta che deve nascondersi da una ragazza rimorchiata la sera prima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rituali mattutini

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Cow-T di Mari di Challenge. Prompt: cambiamento + tesoro.  
> È una modern AU, tecnicamente è ambientata in Inghilterra nel 2016, anche se non ho ben specificato.

_25 Marzo_.

 

La mattina è il suo momento preferito della giornata.

Il sole attraversa silenzioso le fessure delle persiane, illuminando debolmente la sua stanza da letto, riflettendosi dalla specchiera del cassettone sul soffitto e giocando con i pendagli di cristallo del lampadario come fossero pietre preziose. La musica leggera che arriva dall'appartamento sopra il suo le fa da compagna, trascinandola verso il risveglio, tanto che Sakura ha smesso oramai da tempo di mettere la sveglia. Era così inutile, serviva solo a irritarla quando con quel suo suono molesto, la spingeva a rotolare giù dal letto. Letteralmente. Una volta si è pure fracassata un mignolo del piede e non è stato certo piacevole.

In ogni caso le mattine sono il suo momento preferito, quando si alza con calma, indossa la sua vestaglia rosa a fiori bianchi, si trascina a passi lenti fino in cucina e osserva il caffè salire lentamente dalla moka, mentre Shannaro, un grosso gatto dal pelo fulvo che ha salvato dalla strada qualche anno prima, le salta in braccio, facendosi coccolare.

Se poi il giorno della settimana è il primo di un weekend lungo, beh, allora non può che essere un inizio di giornata meraviglioso. Almeno di solito.

  
Quella mattina in particolare non c'è una cosa che vada bene.

Tanto per cominciare fuori piove e non una pioggerellina leggera, di quelle che lasciano intravedere sprazzi di cielo azzurro e ti danno l'illusione che nel primo pomeriggio arriverà il sole: no, fuori c'è un cazzo di temporale, con tanto di tuoni, lampi e scroscio d'acqua che probabilmente nemmeno Noè durante il diluvio universale si sognava.

Come mette piede giù dal letto si ricorda che il giorno prima Shannaro le ha urinato sulle pantofole e che è stata costretta a buttarle, quindi o si trova una soluzione alternativa o si becca il parquet gelido – e sinceramente non vuole nemmeno pensare a quanto saranno fredde le piastrelle della cucina. Apre di malavoglia il cassetto della biancheria e tira fuori un pesante paio di calzettoni di lana, sono così brutti che nel guardarli si domanda da quanti anni li possegga e soprattutto da dove arrivino. Probabilmente sono orfani di qualche relazione passata e sono stati dimenticati lì da qualcuno che Sakura preferisce non ricordare.

Salta direttamente lo step vestaglia, rinunciando a sentirsi carina per quel giorno, non ha nemmeno voglia di esserlo, fuori è brutto, avrà pure il diritto di abbruttirsi anche lei. Trova un grosso maglione rosa fatto ai ferri da sua madre, è almeno tre taglie più grande della sua, ma decide che non le interessa e comunque la tiene al caldo, quindi va bene così.

Si fissa allo specchio per qualche secondo e trattiene una risatina: ha la faccia di una che ha dormito poco quella notte e in parte è così, si è addormentata tardi perché ha perso la concezione del tempo durante la lettura, ma non è stata del tutto colpa sua, la DuMaurier ci ha messo dell'impegno per tenerla sulle spine fino alla fine del romanzo. Si lega i capelli in una morbida treccia laterale, e scuote il capo. Se sperava che servisse a darle un aspetto più umano si sbagliava; ciocche sparse escono ad altezze diverse e cercano di sfuggire verso l'esterno.

Che facciano un po' come gli pare.

Arriva in cucina con aria ancora addormentata e viene accolta da un delicato profumo di caffè appena fatto e dal cozzare delle tazzine sui piattini; adora trovare la colazione già pronta.

Ferma. Riavvolgi.

Fa mente locale, si stropiccia gli occhi e si ricorda che lei vive da sola: nessuno le prepara la colazione la mattina, nessuno ha dormito nel suo letto la sera prima e sarebbe buona cosa che nessuno la vedesse conciata a quel modo. Nemmeno un ladro.

«Oi, ti sei svegliata finalmente, eh. Minchia manco le cannonate!»

Sakura geme, entrando finalmente in cucina e lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia di plastica posta di sbieco davanti al tavolino.

«Oh, no. Cosa ci fai qui, Kisame?»

L'uomo alza le spalle e le piazza sotto al naso una tazzina di caffè fumante, ignorando completamente i suoi capelli sfatti e la sua mise casalinga. Può dire, con cognizione di causa e senza alcun doppio senso, di averla vista in condizioni ben peggiori e non solo non si stupisce più di niente, ma anzi, quella mattina la trova quasi in forma.

«Ho pensato di farti una sorpresa» celia il suo vicino di casa con un sorriso credibile quanto quello di un vampiro alla banca del sangue.

Qualcosa sul fuoco sfrigola e l'uomo le dà le spalle, impegnato a girare i pancakes prima che si brucino e lui odia le cose bruciate.

«Sai, è venerdì, è vacanza, tu non lavori, io non lavoro e ho pensato: che coincidenza!»

Il piatto inizia a riempirsi e una piccola montagnetta di dolci viene affogata nello sciroppo d'acero mentre Kisame continua a parlare senza fermarsi.

«Insomma, fuori piove e se non ricordo male tu odi i tuoni, che gran seccatura eh. Quindi mi sono detto, perché non andare a far visita a Sakura? Sicuramente le farà immensamente piacere. E -»

«Ieri sera hai rimorchiato qualcuna, te la sei portata a casa e ora stai aspettando che se ne vada, non è così?» domanda la ragazza afferrando una forchetta e tagliando un pezzo di pancake per assaggiarlo.

«Che diavolo. Ok, ok. Non ho nessuna intenzione di stare ad ascoltare i piagnucolii della belloccia di turno».

«E devi venire a nasconderti qui?» borbotta Sakura allungando una forchetta pure lui e aspettando che si sieda per iniziare a mangiare.

«Sei tu quella che tiene la copia delle chiavi nella cassetta delle lettere. E poi scusami, dove vorresti che andassi? Fuori piove e il tizio dell'appartamento 4b non mi può vedere!»

«Perché gli hai rigato la macchina con un cacciavite» sibila la giovane versandosi altro sciroppo d'acero «E comunque non puoi continuare a fare così, non è possibile che tutte e singole volte che devi evitare la scopata della notte precedente vieni a nasconderti qui. Ti sembro un centro accoglienza per disastrati?»

«Beh, sì. Prima di tutto basta vedere come sei vestita, hai tirato su quel cesso di gatto dalla strada e i tuoi fidanzati sono uno più psicopatico dell'altro» Sakura gli lancia un'occhiataccia, e Kisame ringrazia che non sia ancora possibile uccidere con lo sguardo «Poi il tuo divano è davvero comodo e e non ricordo male dovresti anche avere Netflix. È ovvio che sei il primo posto dove chiunque vorrebbe andare».

La ragazza sbuffa, scuotendo il capo con disappunto.

«Fa sempre piacere vedere che tieni in alta considerazione le necessità di tutti e che sei sempre delicato, soprattutto. E per delicato intendo uno stronzo».

Kisame scoppia a ridere e le versa un altro po' di caffè nella tazza.

«Non c'è bisogno di prendersela così a male, se proprio ti dà così fastidio ti rubo un ombrello e vado a farmi un giro al centro commerciale qua dietro».

Lampo. Tuono. Tuono.

«No» borbotta Sakura affondando il viso nel caffè e distogliendo lo sguardo «Resta pure».

 

«Hai intenzione di fare binge watching tutta la mattina?» domanda verso le undici, lanciando un'occhiata schifata all'uomo comodamente svaccato su quella che dovrebbe essere la sua poltrona preferita.

«Beh, tu l'hai sentita uscire? Io no, quindi è ancora lì. Che maleducata, le ho anche lasciato un biglietto con scritto di sloggiare. SLOGGIARE. Quando si fosse svegliata».

«Se proprio non vuoi avere niente a che fare con le donne che ti scopi, perché te le porti a casa? Perché non, per dire, andare nel loro appartamento a fare sesso?»

Kisame la fissa con aria di chi ha appena detto una scemenza colossale.

«Dopo quella volta che mi hanno chiuso nel cesso per non farmi scoprire dal fidanzato di turno io non vado più a casa di nessuno, non voglio venire malmenato perché qualche cretina non mi dice di essere già impegnata».

«Intendi quella volta che _tu_ hai mandato quel poverino all'ospedale con un labbro spaccato e un trauma cranico?»

L'uomo sbuffa e la segue con lo sguardo mentre finisce di pulire il salotto; un po' invidia il suo modo di fare. Sakura è estremamente metodica e ordinata e ogni in quella casa è al posto giusto. Kisame è convinto che quell'ordine rifletta il suo ordine mentale e gran parte della sua personalità, il suo appartamento è completamente diverso, molto più disordinato, molto più caotico. I libri non sono disposti ordinatamente sulle mensole, ma sono impilati uno sull'altro, quasi sempre in bilico n posti dove non dovrebbero stare; i suoi vestiti sono spesso a terra e non sempre si ricorda di passare lo straccio della polvere, così uno strato sottile di pulviscolo tende sempre ad accumularsi sulle mensole. Solo la sua cucina è immacolata, ma in fondo lui ama cucinare, e sarebbe strano per un cuoco avere una cucina sporca.

«Smolla il telecomando» ordina la ragazza, sedendosi finalmente sul divano, ha pulit la casa e si è fatta una doccia, ma non può certo dire che il suo aspetto sia migliorato. È ancora avvolta nello stesso golf e i jeans che indossa sono così vecchi che non ha proprio idea di quando li abbia comprati. Kisame borbotta qualcosa, ma obbedisce senza protestare più di tanto.

«Ti prego non farmi vedere qualcosa che ho già visto».

«E allora tornatene a casa tua» risponde la giovane, senza guardarlo «Ho finito Breaking Bad senza di te, mi spiace».

«Come ti pare, tanto il finale non mi è piaciuto».

«Agent Carter lo hai visto?»

«Non guardo telefilm da donna» borbotta l'uomo, lasciando che il gatto gli salti in braccio.

«Non dire stronzate, non ti sto facendo vedere Una mamma per amica» lo redarguisce facendo partire il primo episodio «E comunque se non ti va puoi sempre tornartene a casa tua, credo che Jane sarà molto felice di vederti».

«E chi cazzo è Jane?»

«Non ne ho idea e non voglio sapere come si chiama, davvero».

«Non c'è alcun pericolo» celia Kisame, afferrando il gatto e trasferendosi sul divano accanto a lei «Tanto non me lo ricordo, sul bigliettino ho scritto “Hei tu”».

«E poi ti domandi perché nessuna delle tue relazioni dura più di due settimane».

«Non è colpa mia se la gente ha pretese assurde!»

«Ricordarsi il nome della persona con cui esci non è assurdo, Kisame, è la norma»

Silenzio.

«Non volevi vedere Agent Carter?»

Sakur rotea gli occhi verso il cielo, nessuno è bravo a dribblare le discussioni e a cambiare argomento come lui. Anni e anni di pratica, immagina, perché gli riesce con una naturalezza tale che il suo vicino è il più grande faccia di bronzo della storia o ha fatto un sacco di esperienza nel settore.

E quando parla di settore non intende quello culinario, ma quello delle facce di culo.

«Ma è la stessa tipa che c'era in Capitan America?»

«Sì, stai zitto e guarda».

«Oh, ma quello è Howard Stark, aspe, sta ricordando?»

«Kisame...»

«Che appartamento di merda, che poi pensa vivere negli anni sessanta, non avevano nemmeno il wi-fi».

«Kisame...»

«Figurati se non la trattano male, così possiamo empatizzare tutti per la protagonista sfigata, orde di nazifemministe incazzate hanno ucciso per molto meno».

«Sai chi altro verrà ucciso se non sta zitto? Tu» sibila Sakura tirandogli una gomitata nel costato e strappandogli un gemito di protesta «Se devi rompere le scatole e basta puoi anche tornartene nel tuo appartamento».

«Sei veramente antipatica! Lavorare tutte queste ore ti inacidisce, hai pensato di prenderti una vacanza?»

Sakura mette in pausa e lo fissa, dedicandogli lo stesso sguardo che si riserva ai deficienti.

«Sono un medico, idiota. Non posso prendere e andare dove mi pare, non funziona così, me le devono dare le ferie».

«Ma se le hai maturate...»

«Se le ho maturate cosa? Mica sono delle mele, non mi cadono in testa!»

«Facciamo così» celia Kisame, dandole una leggera pacca sul capo come se fosse un cane «La prossima volta che esco ti porto con me, notte brava. Ti rilassi, ti sbronzi e voilà!»

«Spero davvero che tu stia scherzando».

«Perché? Magari puoi anche portare quella sventola della tua amica bionda».

Sakura geme, buttando la testa all'indietro sul divano; non nota il sorriso appena accennato di Kisame, che non vuole ammetterlo ma adora quelle mattine. Si diverte più di quanto non dovrebbe a prendere in giro la sua vicina di casa; sa bene che quelle volte, non così rare, in cui si sveglia con qualcuno nel letto, gli basterebbe trascorrere qualche ora al bar, ma così è molto più piacevole. E comunque Sakura non glielo ha mai fatto pesare, certo si lamenta ogni volta che lo vede, ma lui è quasi sicuro che le faccia piacere. È una cosa solo loro, come un appuntamento fisso che avviene almeno un paio di volte al mese, di solito il sabato mattina. Lui entra nell'appartamento di fronte al suo, prepara il caffè, cucina la colazione e aspetta che lei si sia alzata per mangiare. Ogni volta passano la giornata a vedersi una serie diversa e a prendersi in giro, e va bene così. In qualche modo è l'amicizia più stramba che Kisame abbia mai avuto, basata su insulti a mezze labbra e rispostacce, ma anche se Sakura fa la scontrosa e finge di essere oltraggiata ogni volta che se lo ritrova in casa, non lo ha mai cacciato, gli ha sempre fatto spazio sul divano, a volte gli ha perfino lasciato scegliere cosa guardare.

«Ok, ok, niente bionda. Ma dovresti davvero uscire».

«Possiamo vedere almeno la prima stagione o hai intenzione di rompermi ancora a lungo i coglioni perché non trombo?»

«Non ho mai parlato di trombare...»

«Vaffanculo, Kisame».

«Ok, ok. Fai partire, come sei suscettibile».

 

 

 _28 Marzo_.

 

«Svegliati e risplendi, dolcezza, ho fatto il caffè» tuona una voce nota, bussando alla porta della sua stanza.

Oh, no, non di nuovo, non a così breve distanza.

Sakura mugugna qualcosa sotto il cuscino e sbircia l'orologio, gemendo appena. Nemmeno a Pasqua le dà pace, nemmeno a Pasqua.

«Ti odio» mormora, rotolandosi fuori dal letto e infilando la vestaglia.

«Non è mai vero» celia Kisame piazzandole sotto il naso una tazza di caffè caldo.

La giovane lo guarda male, molto male; sì è vero, dovrebbe essere abituata, ma sono passati appena tre giorni dall'ultima volta e non è mai capitato che il suo inopportuno vicino si ripresentasse così presto.

Sbadiglia, coprendosi la bocca con una mano, e sposta i libri rimasti aperti sul tavolo del salotto con una manata, accasciandosi sulla sedia imbottita.

«Avrei voluto dormire» si lamenta «Puoi per piacere andare a buttare fuori da casa la tua ultima conquista e lasciarmi tornare a letto?»

Kisame scuote la testa.

«No, non credo di poterlo fare».

«Non mi dire» borbotta con la voce impastata dal sonno (e Kisame si trattiene dallo scoppiare a ridere, perché anche se l'ha spesso vista appena sveglia, raramente Sakura esce dalla sua stanza così addormentata) «Hai dimenticato che in mezzo alle gambe hai un paio di palle?»

«No, semplicemente non c'è nessuno a casa mia e quindi nessuno da mandare via».

«Come sarebbe a dire!? E MI HAI SVEGLIATO PER COSA?»

«Ok, non ti arrabbiare, però ieri navigavo su Tumblr e-»

«Tu sai cos'è Tumblr?»

«Preferirei non affrontare questo argomento ora».

«Ok… Cos'è che hai visto su tumblr?»

«Che la seconda stagione di Agent Carter è giù uscita tutta ed è già finita e io ho bisogno di vederla!» esclama l'uomo fissandola con la stessa espressione chi ha appena domandato se può adottare il randagio trovato per strada «Ti prego?»

Sakura scoppia a ridere, strozzandosi leggermente con il caffè.

«Pensavo che tu non li guardassi certi telefilm da donna» lo prende in giro «Com'è che era? Peggy è una protagonista sfigata che ti impone di simpatizzare con lei per la situazione lavorativa sfortunata?»

«Sono abbastanza sicuro di non essere stato in grado di elaborare un concetto così complesso, ma sì e mi sbagliavo, ok?»

«Sì, ricordo bene com'eri preso bene quando l'abbiamo finita. Che peso che sei. Aspetta un secondo che vado a farmi una doccia».

«Muoviti che ho sentito che compare Anna questa stagione».

«Aspetta la moglie di Jarvis?»

«Forse la doccia la faccio dopo, accendi. Accendi».

 

 _15 Aprile_.

 

Tecnicamente era colpa sua.

Era stato lui a convincerla a uscire, era stato lui a trascinarla fuori di casa, a portarla bere e ad obbligarla a seguirlo a ballare. Le aveva perfino suggerito cosa avrebbe dovuto indossare e alla fine Sakura era davvero carina, troppo carina per lui che non era mai stato abituato a vederla così in tiro. Quindi ora era perfettamente inutile che fissasse il soffitto con aria piccata, tenendo il muso all'intero universo.

Il suo letto era vuoto. Non aveva rimorchiato nessuno, la sera precedente si era accorto di essere troppo impegnato a stare attento che gli individui con una faccia che non gli piacesse ci provassero con Sakura: aveva scoperto molto in fretta che nessuno aveva una faccia che gli piaceva.

Ciò nonostante qualcuno le si era avvicinato lo stesso, troppo, abbastanza perché lei se ne accorgesse e gli rivolgesse la parola e ora Kisame se ne stava nel suo letto, a pancia all'aria, da solo. E non aveva nemmeno la possibilità di andarsene nell'appartamento di fianco a vedere una serie brutta, perché probabilmente in quel momento Sakura si stava svegliando a fianco di un perfetto sconosciuto.

«Fanculo» borbotta, mettendosi a sedere e accendendosi una sigaretta.

Normalmente non fuma in casa, ma in quel momento è troppo scocciato per farci caso; si alza e con passo strascicato si trascina fino in cucina. Si gratta una coscia e si fissa nel riflesso della finestra, forse potrebbe anche mettersi addosso una maglietta, invece che starsene in mutande tutto il giorno, forse Sakura ha anche ragione quando dice che un po' se le va a cercare le situazioni di merda.

Sbuffa quando qualcuno bussa leggermente alla porta di ingresso. E adesso chi cazzo è? Se sono di nuovo quelli della Folletto glielo fa mangiare il loro cazzo di aspirapolvere merdoso.

Socchiude appena la porta, per osservare fuori, ma Sakura con una spallata molto poco femminile la apre del tutto e si infila in casa, richiudendosi con furia la porta alle spalle.

«Mai più» sibila appena strappandogli la sigaretta di bocca e gettandola nel lavandino.

Kisame la fissa leggermente disorientato.

«Mai più cosa? Sigarette? La stavo fumando quella…»

«Non ho ancora fatto colazione, odio il fumo prima del caffè. E comunque no, non verrò mai più con te a ballare. C'è un uomo nudo nel mio letto» sillaba piano, armeggiando con la caffettiera in quella cucina in cui non ha mai messo piede prima.

«Lascia stare, ho la macchinetta» la blocca il ragazzo, indicandole una sedia «E comunque lo so, ci hai limonato tutta al sera, non è stato piacevole da vedere».

«No. Non capisci. Ricordo che siamo tornati a casa, ci siamo spogliati -»

Kisame digrigna leggermente i denti, non cosa esattamente di tutto questo lo infastidisca di più: se il fatto che ci sia un uomo nudo nel letto di Sakura, che lei glielo stia raccontando o il fatto di essere così irritato per qualcosa che nemmeno dovrebbe riguardarlo.

«Non devi raccontarmi tutto, so come si fa sesso».

«BENE» si lamenta la ragazza, due toni sopra il normale «Almeno qualcuno di noi se lo ricorda! Perché dopo avermi spogliata, dopo essersi spogliato, si è addormentato. ADDORMENTATO».

Il padrone di casa scoppia a ridere, sinceramente divertito e parzialmente sollevato; le accarezza il capo in segno di solidarietà e le piazza sotto il naso una tazza di caffè.

«Grazie» borbotta Sakura «Non vedo l'ora che se ne vada».

Kisame sorride, sedendosi di fronte a lei e porgendole dei biscotti fatti il giorno prima e sottratti impunemente alla cucina del ristorante in cui lavora. In realtà è contento, è contento perché in qualche modo sente che il loro rituale mattutino è stato salvaguardato; sente che non gli dispiace per la prima volta Sakura sia entrata in casa sua e che le loro posizioni si siano invertite. Quel momento rimane in ogni caso solo loro, qualcosa che vuole salvaguardare, come un piccolo tesoro che si è conquistato col tempo, con l'abitudine e a cui ha scoperto di tenere.

«Non c'è problema, mi è appena arrivato l'ultimo ordine fatto su Amazon, hai mai visto Battlestar Galactica?»

«No, tu hai mai sentito parlare di magliette? Non che mi lamenti, i tuoi addominali sono una bella visione, ma non sono proprio dell'umore adatto per vederti fare sfoggio della tua virilità».

«Ripensandoci forse dovrei limitarmi a propinarti Sex and the city e stare zitto».

Sakura scoppia a ridere e annuisce. Uscire di casa e attraversare il pianerottolo le è venuto automatico, è stata la prima cosa a cui ha pensato subito dopo essersi infilata la prima tuta che è riuscita a trovare nell'armadio, pregando che lo sconosciuto nel suo letto non si svegliasse; ora le familiari prese in giro e il sarcasmo ben conosciuto di Kisame le danno la sensazione di essere tornata in un territorio conosciuto. Anche se è leggermente irritata con sé stessa per aver avuto una reazione decisamente inadeguata nel vederlo senza maglietta. Chi gli ha dato il permesso di andare in giro senza maglietta? Quando viene da lei è sempre vestito che sembra un barbone.

Odia questo genere di cose, non finiscono mai bene.

«Cosa stai facendo?» domanda, fissandolo mentre cerca qualcosa tra una pila di dvd.

«Sto cercando un film».

«No, intendo, perché diavolo non ti sei ancora messo una maglietta… e dei pantaloni, magari» borbotta, cercando di non fissargli il didietro.

«Perché sono a casa mia e-» Kisame si blocca di colpo, girandosi appena e sorridendo, divertito «Non mi dire, ti dà fastidio?»

«Io non giro in mutande la mattina».

«No, giri che sembri un fagotto talmente tanta roba ti infili addosso» la prende in giro, avvicinandosi e piegandosi appena su di lei «Se girassi in mutande saresti molto più carina».

«Il film, deficiente» sibila Sakura, spostandosi leggermente di lato.

Kisame le afferra una ciocca di capelli e se la lascia scivolare tra le dita.

«Non ti fai la doccia prima, di solito?»

«Non sei vestito di solito?»

«Non serve mica che insisti così, so già di essere irresistibile, non mi offendo mica se vuoi osservare i miei pettorali più da vicino. Magari sul letto?»

Sakura gli lancia un'occhiataccia e si allontana, andando a sedersi sul divano.

«Fai un'altra battuta a doppio senso, anche una sola e giuro su Dio che prendo e me ne vado».

Kisame si lascia cadere al suo fianco, mettendo il broncio, si appoggia allo schienale e fa una faccia strana.

«Ti stavo prendendo in giro, non ti offendere».

Sakura volta il viso, non sa bene cosa le dia più fastidio, se il fatto di essere stata presa in giro, l'averci segretamente creduto o l'essersi riscoperta piacevolmente sorpresa da quelle battute. Non dovrebbe nemmeno pensarci, non dopo che ieri sera ha passato la serata a cercare di portarsi a casa il primo che passava; non dopo che effettivamente ci è riuscita – e sì, magari non ci è andata a letto, ma in ogni caso, si ripete, non è cosa.

«Scegli un film» le mormora ancora Kisame, indicando la pila nell'angolo e cercando di non fissarla negli occhi.

Probabilmente si sta sbagliando lei, non è arrossito e non è imbarazzo quello che gli legge sul viso. Prima di tutto Kisame non si imbarazza mai, seconda cosa non vede il motivo per cui dovrebbe arrossire a meno che non ci sia sinceramente rimasto male per essere stato redarguito e ovviamente la cosa avrebbe ancora meno senso perché significherebbe che effettivamente non stava poi così scherzando, e-

Dannazione.

Ferma tutto.

Sakura ha bevuto troppo la sera prima per riuscire a pensare a mente lucida e ora fa parecchio fatica a far connettere quei due neuroni che normalmente la spingono verso decisioni ponderate e intelligenti.

Invece di alzarsi verso la pila di cd si gira verso di lui, fissandolo con aria interrogativa per qualche secondo, si piega in avanti e quando Kisame volta il viso se la ritrova così vicina che deve trattenersi a forza dall'impulso di baciarla. La guarda senza capire che diamine voglia; gli occhi della ragazza sono vagamente cerchiati di nero, probabilmente qualche residuo del trucco della sera prima e anche il suo viso è stranamente composto per essersi appena svegliata – nessuno lo sa meglio di lui visto in che condizioni gli capita di buttarla giù dal letto ogni tanto.

«So già che è un'idea cretina» borbotta la ragazza, Kisame percepisce nell'aria il profumo del caffè che le ha offerto poco prima «Quindi per favore, non fare commenti idioti».

Non capisce a cosa si stia riferendo, o almeno, non capisce finché Sakura non si avvicina ancora di più, fino a sfiorare le sue labbra con le proprie in quella che è la delicata parodia di un bacio, come una prova, e Kisame coglie tutta la sua esitazione e decide di ignorarla. Al diavolo tutto. Le passa una mano tra i capelli e l'avvicina a sé, approfondendo quel contatto; era dalla sera precedente che desiderava baciarla, e c'è qualcosa di ironico in tutto quello. Se avesse saputo che bastava farle trovare un tizio nudo nel suo letto, un tizio troppo sbronzo per toccarla – che fosse ben chiaro, l'avrebbe convinta a uscire con lui molto prima.

«Sapevo che i miei addominali erano irresistibili» celia non appena la ragazza si stacca da lui, evitando uno scappellotto per un pelo.

«Ora, lo scegliamo o no un film da vedere?»


End file.
